


We'll be fine

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1/4 things i will write before my break, M/M, Prompt Fill, i'm so tired rn how did i even write this does this even make sense idek, parent!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "please do one where larry finds out that their son is bullied for being gay? every time he comes home from school he always has bruises and cuts every where."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> it's so late ahhh not again :((((
> 
> anyway, this one's for stylinbye <3

“Miles!” Harry calls over the hum of the exhaust fan. “Help me set the table, bub.”

Over in the living room, Harry and Louis’ four year old son is sitting in front of the TV in a daze. He’s watching the pictures move on the screen in front of him, but his mind is light years away. He doesn’t hear his daddy when he calls out for him.

Minutes later, an exasperated Harry turns the exhaust fan off in the kitchen and rolls his eyes at his son. He’s usually such a good sport when it comes to helping out around the house but for the past few days, he seems to just be _out_ of it. Harry doesn’t know whether it’s because he’s tired from having to go to school every day, or if there’s some thought that is constantly plaguing his mind.

Harry picks up the plates, walking over to set them the dining table in the next room. Then, he makes his way to the living room where he sees his son sitting alone in front of the TV, knees drawn up to his chest.

Miles’ eyes are focused on the TV but his bottom lip is quivering.

“Babe?” Harry whispers, sitting down on the floor and crawling over to his son. He approaches Miles like a human would a deer, tentatively and slowly. “Everything okay?”

Miles sniffles and nods his head.

“You sure?” Harry asks, eyebrows raising.

“Mhmm,” Miles replies quietly.

“Okaaay.” Harry bites his lip and then he turns off the TV. He can tell that Miles wasn’t _really_ watching it. “Wanna come set the table so dad and eat with us right when he gets home?”

“Yeah,” Miles sighs. He gets up slowly, rising to his feet. He’s a little bit wobbly, disoriented. He also looks pained.

“Hey bud? You sure everything’s alright?” Harry asks while he worries his lip steadily.

“My leg just—hurts a bit when I stand on it,” Miles tells Harry. “I think I’m okay though.”

“What happened, M?” Harry asks a little breathlessly.

“Nothing,” Miles asks before quickly walking away to the dining room. Harry can’t help but notice that he’s slightly limping.

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Harry follows son to the dining room.

Miles is already getting to work, placing a knife and fork next to each of the three plates that Harry has set out.

Harry opens his mouth to speak to his son but before he can get anything out, he hears the squeak of the front door as it opens.

“Dad!” Miles squeals, instantly perking up. Harry smiles at his son’s enthusiasm _and_ the return of his husband.

“Miles!” Louis exclaims in return. He rushes into the dining room and throws his arms around his son, picking him up and hitching him on his left hip. “Hello, my little monster!”

Miles sticks out his tongue and Louis squaks in indignation.

“How rude!” Louis fake gasps. “To your own father, too! How dare you, you rascal!”

Miles giggles and Harry grins, walking around the table and over to Louis and his son.

“Hi there,” Louis says cheekily as he bats his eyelashes at his husband. They look especially big and round under the lens of his glasses. Harry is instantly charmed.

“Hi,” Harry whispers, bending over to peck Louis lightly on the lips. “Y’alright?”

“M’alright, y’alright?”

Harry nods. “Made stir fry and rice today. Y’hungry?”

“Mmm,” Louis replies in bliss. “Yesyesyes.”

Harry chuckles. “Well seat yourselves then. No need to be strangers.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry fondly and goes to place Miles in his high chair. He’s still so small that the dining chairs barely elevate him enough to see over the table, so he’s forced to continue using the chair he hates.

While Louis sets Miles in the chair, Harry quickly grabs the dishes from the kitchen. He manages to balance both the stir fry and the white rice in his hands since the salad is already on the table.

After everyone has seated and had a drink of water, Harry passes the dish spoons to Louis who pours himself some stir fry and rice. Then, Harry puts some of the food in Miles plate before his own.

“Really good, Hazza,” Louis all but moans with his mouth full.

Harry smiles fondly. “Thanks, love.” He turns to Miles and asks, “How’s your food, M?”

Miles gives Harry a thumbs up but remains quiet on his part. He looks mope-y and upset.

Concerned, Harry turns to Louis who is watching him intently with confusion written all over his face. “Lou,” Harry begins. “Miles hurt his leg.”

“Really?” Louis asks. “M, what happened?”

“I fell,” Miles says shortly.

Louis eyes shift from Harry to Miles. “Aaaand…?”

“I hurt my legs. That’s all.” Miles crosses his arms over his chest. “Daddy, I’m not hungry right now. Can you take me to bed?”

Harry clears his throat and shrugs. “Alright,” he mumbles.

“I’ll be up to tell you goodnight later,” Louis explains to Miles while he continues eating. “H, I’ll do the dishes m’self so you can just wait upstairs for me, yeah?”

Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head and answers with a “Sure, babe,” as he picks up Miles from his high chair.

“Night dad,” Miles calls out to Louis from his spot in Harry’s arms.

“G’night darlin’,” Louis replies with his mouth full.

Harry and Miles chuckle in unison.

***

“D’you want me to read you a story?” Harry asks Miles later after they’ve been through Miles’ bedtime routine.

“No, I’d just like t’sleep,” Miles mumbles. He doesn’t sound too tired but Harry doesn’t make much of it.

“Alrighty-o,” Harry sing songs before kissing each of his son’s cheeks. Miles scrunches up his nose and Harry giggles in delight. “I love you, M.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

Harry hugs his son close to his chest before he gets up and closes the door behind him.

He can’t help but feel in his heart that something is _wrong._

***

Later, when Louis and Harry are in bed, Harry sighs deeply.

“H? Y’alright?” Louis asks as he places his glasses on the night stand next to him.

“Lou,” Harry begins. When Louis snuggles into his chest, Harry puts his arms around his waist and takes a deep breath. “Something’s wrong.”

“What’d’ya mean, babe?”

“With Miles. I think he didn’t tell us the whole truth.”

Louis looks up at Harry. “Why do you say that, darling?”

“It’s just—“ Harry licks his lips. “I dunno. He just seemed like he was itching to say something but he, like. Didn’t.”

Louis yawns and snuggles closer to Harry. “I think maybe you’re just overreacting because you’re worried about his leg. He’ll tell us if something’s wrong.”

Harry nods as he pets Louis’ hair, softly carding his fingers through the silky mess. “I hope you’re right.”

***

Harry feels like he’s only just gotten to sleep when suddenly, something’s waking him up. Or a some _one_ to be exact.

“Dad? Daddy?” A soft voice whimpers in the dark.

Louis shoots up in bed and Harry follows soon after.

“Miles? Louis asks into the dark.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s heart is beating fast as he reaches out to his son.

Miles sits down in Harry lap and pushes his face up into Harry’s neck. “Daddy,” he whimpers.

“Babe,” Louis urgently says, gently touching Miles’ knee. “We need you to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Harry curiously wonders aloud.

“No—I. Remember when I told you that I fell and that’s why my knee hurts?”

“Mhmm,” Harry replies.

“I—that’s not why it hurts.”

“So why does it hurt then?” Louis asks shakily.

“This—these boys in my kindergarten, they. They push me at lunch time when I’m playing on the playground.”

Harry swallows thickly, eyes stinging with tears. His grip on Miles tightens a little and he holds him close, heart breaking.

“Miles,” Louis says, hand covering his mouth. “Miles, oh why do they do that, baby?”

“It’s because—it’s because I almost kissed a boy in class.”

“You—you _what_?!” Harry gasps, shocked.

“Aw, M. Why’d ya do that?”

Miles sniffles and looks at Louis. “I just liked him. He was nice and he was funny and I wanted to have someone to kiss the way you and daddy kiss.”

Louis frowns, eyes glistening with tears.

Harry takes a shaky breath. “Miles, did those boys push you because of that?”

“Yeah,” Miles nods, biting his lip. He then looks back at Harry, green eyes wide and full of hurt. “They said no boys can kiss other boys.”

“That’s not true,” Louis says steadily. “You can kiss and be with anyone that likes you. It doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“I know that,” Miles pushes. “But those boys, they—they don’t listened to me. They push me every day and I falled and then my legs hurt.”

“Oh Miles,” Louis cries, grabbing his sons hands. “I’m so, _so_ sorry darling. Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“I didn’t wanted you and daddy to worry,” Miles frowns. “Because look, now you are worry.”

Harry feels a tear slide down his cheek. “We worry because we love you, M. We’re always here for you.”

“And we need you to tell us when you’re hurting,” Louis adds.

“I don’t wanna go back to school,” Miles cries suddenly, fisting Harry’s chest. “Those boys will hurt me and I don’t want my legs to hurt no more.”

Harry frowns and looks at Louis whose eyebrows are furrowed while his eyes are full of pain.

“We’re gonna talk to your teacher and we’re gonna make sure those boys never hurt you _ever_ again, okay sweetie?” Louis assures.

Miles sighs and nods resignedly.

Harry wipes a tear from Miles’ cheek. “How about you sleep in here with us until you feel better.”

Miles smiles slightly and moves out of Harry’s lap and into the middle of Harry and Louis’ bed.

When the three of them fall asleep again, it’s because they’re huddling together, safe because they know they’re at home in each other’s arms.

***

Louis stays home from work the next morning and calls Miles’ school first thing. After speaking to the teacher and explaining their situation, Louis finds that the same boys in Miles’ class that were bothering him have also been bothering some other students. The teacher assures Louis that the problem will be taken care of, and the bullies will be punished for their actions and helped until they no longer feel the need to put people down.

As for Miles, he’s good as new once his bruises heal. Harry and Louis enroll him in karate class so he learns self defense, just in case he’s put in a situation where he needs to help himself again.

Louis and Harry are just glad that their son now knows that he can come to them with his troubles. They’re also quite happy to hear that their son is open to love in its many forms like they are.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i take prompts [here](http://burberrharry.tumblr.com/) ♡♡♡♡


End file.
